Riding Words (Into Insanity)
by dalekchung
Summary: A collaborative fic brought to you by the authors from the AR discord chat! We played a little game of word game to build up a story. Read for confusion and crack!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A collaboration of all the authors/artists/members on our AR discord chat (thanks for participating in this insanity, guys!). The basic idea is that each one of us can only comment one word at a time (AKA, no commenting twice in a row) in order to make a story. Sometimes it works... sometimes, it resembles wacky poetry.

* * *

**Story 1**

Alex saw cabbages. They were rotten, and cannibals strangely admired the feet of the children squishing in mud. It covered him fully. His hair was dripping pink.

Nail polish glistened under the sunny cart hanging off Memorial Cliff, which was sparkling, like, oddly.

Edward-Cullen-inspired-Alex hated undercover murder plots for duckling wielding leaflets. However, underneath his repulsion, he salivated. Did those fingers look almost necrotic? Perhaps.

Scone sandwiches are not such delicacies. Monster can eat while vampires only sparkle.

While finding fish, Yassen spotted Alex in the golden chariot of darkness where nobody survives unless Smithers decreed they are chicken fans made in Kentucky. Smithers decided to fly to Australia via airplanes for dem vacations and margaritas. Truly matter but never better.

Kool-aid chocolate covered cake is blue and exploding with delicious, green, hand-made fireworks. Dumplings with soy and buns are very uwu. Great! New! Art! Striking photographs of the North-Korean secret underwater villain clone wars were rather genius, and dancing chimeras blew wolves out of the ocean. They had too blue of heads to be considered living.

Alex rose, dreaded white mentos. They, bars, were too magic to eat or ever meet. When swallowed whole, they conjure hallucinations. Realistically when Yassen shoots at innocent 14 bunnies, chicken are fun. Cats eat salty sardines. Work sucked.

While Alex was drank, he drank magic tide pod. Alex teared up because bleach reeks of shit and salt. Water made dehydration nonexistent. Phantoms dislike children who meddle with eldritch plots and villains. When Alex jumped out of the window into despair chasm which led to Antarctica, unfortunately, he definitely didn't want to wake up to a bang. Sabrina hated when alakazam ate beans and yeeted British pastries. Children found in Brazil were considered delicacies when—

ALAKAZAM!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack is dying but who is that handsome fella who can't cook? What a butt he has! Although juicy, suspicious activity continued when panda footed the bill for some reason. He resisted yelling at the fountain. Alex splashed around. All bird could feed was truly nothing except dusty Christmas stockings with gray old face drawn with traces of chocolate cake smothering him. Never had spices for cooking scrambled eggs ever conjured demons until—

Suddenly, James jumped from the balcony! Sadly, he ate too many sweets and goat brain.

"Delicious!" Blunt sighed in quiet despair, "What a mess. This meal had gravy and tea combined into a big delicious bowl of mouthwatering death."

Blunt decided to bring green socks to the giant bonfire hosted by Yassen. The child by the flames held a knife dripping with delicious chocolate.

"What is life?" ponders Jack while stabbing Blunt.

The onlookers smiled wickedly at the vicious glee on Monday because he managed to create a surprisingly good measuring cups. Alas, he was dead and it flew away. However, not before eating everything under the sun while partying alongside Tom.

The cat yowled threateningly at Sabina who climbed a pole and screeched for fun. Alex yelled at the sky while Sabina yodeled and failed while she barfed into a basketball court. Meanwhile, Tulip Jones looked at Alex, smiling at his broken nose. Tulip clapped ecstatically at his blood dripping from under his worn-out shoes that exploded.

Sabina gasped dramatically at the ash falling onto Blunt's shoes.

The scent of peanuts wafted into green expanse. Blunt wanted seventeen candles to make a campfire. This was generally good in his twisted body. The candles flickered ominously, searching for closure in the soft lands of marshmallows.

The fiery red snake slithered upon the moon, hissing profanities to Pewdipie. The frozen cheese screamed into the bowl of broccoli because it detested singing.

Alex shoved Sabina into a bowl and covered her with cellophane and veggie skins until Yassan stormed area with sad intents of stealing toast and baguette on butter pies. He consumed jovially without seeing the huge walrus walking down the waterfall of doom located by Chili's.

That's rude to say.

Alex saw the yellow bus back from the one TV at Target when suddenly Tom destroyed the man who was eating stupid children while dancing to. Beethoven sung Bad-Guy by Billie the lobster.

"Yes," was the answer to what the tall man screamed. "WAIT! I—"

WHAT was swimming in the river of lethal tears and urine blood and rabbits was tap dancing under water. Alex, while singing Despacito and drinking blood of Blunt and Jones horses, was yeehaw-ing into the haw land of Yee haw. Bees on knees sing trees for drugs while murdering parakeets. Blunt eats hamsters dressed as cowboys and Pokémon snarled affectionately at Smither when he breaks open eggs with his ears on crack. John slices fruits angrily with passionate, righteous, envy of painful EYEBALLS screaming silently while smacking a banana on the butt plug.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **this really makes no sense, but apparently the authors on Discord really, really like the idea of killing and eating stupid children.

* * *

Yassen crept through Alex's garden and murdered a drug while eating yellow crystals that made him see sounds. As dancing oompa-loompas shot t-shirts covered in blood and maple juice, it reeked of spite and caramel apples.

Tom stared at Alex's butt, drooling happily as Smithers finished a wonderful gadget that eats sparkles and shits unicorn droppings everywhere besides Alex and Tom's feet. That smell strongly of burnt swiss cheese. Alex mixed them, screeches and flails for Taco Bell brownies with blue cheese ranch dressing when all turned to the eldritch being dead, on fire, and sprinkled some with lemon ashes filled bone marrow.

Tom gasped and, like, twerked little ass, who in turn, ate Alex and sang Christmas carols. Smithers drank from eggnog laced with butter and munchies. LSD-man, Alex, danced while chanting satanic spells for pocky, and Blunt's death was wonderful and cheers on Alex playing on Nintendo systems with Smithers. Crying hungrily because he craved okra dipped in blood of stupid children mixed with urine blood from an ostrich that killed a kangaroo in Australia when song Wukong danced to Crazy in Kentucky by skateboard buddies on ice cream drizzled on pizza crusts.

Alex chows down the fried Oreos with tamales while sipping hot coca with marshmallows coated in sexy suffering.

Blunt swayed dramatically in stilettos and fainted in drag queen glory. Hallelujah to blue sky clouds covered by blankets that appear from the computer which secrets fecal matter into helicopter blades from hell.

They gasped openly at luxurious glasses which gutted dolphins metaphorically. Literally. Both dolphins were four-legged monstrosities that snuggled into forbidden peaches and grapes which demonetized carbohydrates forever.

Whatever that mad did, it was not great. The crushed clouds rained. Pea soup make everything better. But seventy dogs attacked the prime minister for appalling misconduct towards children and yodeling cats into Alaska.

Blunt twerked like a hyperactive bean on crack and red sprinkles start falling down on Alex's dignity into a big Teletubby that drinks alcoholic watermelon. Slushies are wonderful, and surprisingly corny, and adept at scrabble as purple dinosaurs that flipped when children dabbed repeatedly.

"Who's ready to eat children?" Barney says, "Die children who dab repeatedly!"

Also, Barney swears he eats cats with ketchup made with the blood and guts of stupid children. Smithers hates children who dab repeatedly, and he feasts on stupid children by sucking out their eyeballs repeatedly.

"Yummy eyeballs," Barney whispers quietly, guilt at his obsession about fantasizing, consuming stupid children. However, they need to be fighters so they are training to kill Alex Rider's tasty butt cheek. It's succulent. Barney approved of his lightly salted meat cheek.

Smithers also enjoys Alex's other cheek, which is cooked in the broth of blood, stupid children, and urine from blood and souls dipped in cocaine that looks like powdered bones which were dried in urine from stupid, stupid children…children… children…

Whoever eats stupid children will cease to exist in the state of joy. Africa is hawt uwu and kind of sexy tbh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Special thanks to Salandit230 (on AO3) for typing this one up! Weird story is courtesy of the Cubs Army discord users once again.

* * *

"Hey you, yeah you, what do you think of seaweed and rock candy that yummy stupid children consume daily to gain weight forever?"

"But then Smithers is murdering all the stupid babies before noon."

"Yes, all the stupid children are consumed by alligators..."

"-and Smithers eats feces with glee!"

Disgusted pandas blink at Alex's cake, covered in blood-soaked chocolate. Alex cries happily, whilst people shoot each reindeer so they can't break-dance on the heads of innocent stupid children bathed in tears from urine and Bat-Squirtles.

Yassen throws himself onto the roof because he spies Blunt sunbathing on the roof. It scares me to death when Mrs Jones unexpectedly gives out pepperoni-scented peppermints to funny-looking Oompa-Loompas hanging from the trees. Surrounding the clearing, there was a scuba diver in the pond water contaminated by the urine and blood from rabbits who know nothing important. Asked a beekeeper if someone could die from Shrek. They would say, 'Yes please! Hallelujah!'

There was death whispering in rhyming pineapples, yonder the hills. Whisper, "Tetris Slaps, yo we want drugs please, onii-chan. I desire LSD and love please... I also want sickle-cell anemia."


End file.
